battle_droidsfandomcom-20200213-history
General Grievous (The Clone Wars)
2008 General Grievous is a Kaleesh cyborg general of the Confederacy of Independent Systems during the Clone Wars era, and the Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies. Originally, Grievous was an evil warlord named Qymaen jai Sheelal and conquered various people. He led his Kaleesh followers in conquering things. and After a shuttle accident, the evil warlord was transformed into cyborg due to his weakness and was forced to be the leader of the battle droid army during the Clone Wars. As a cyborg, Grievous changed his personality, become more heroic and no interested in fighting people unless he had to. He was a cyborg who liked using droids but disliked those who thought he was a droid. He was enslaved on Kalee from the Jedi. He became the General of the Separatist Droid Army and is heart-broken forever because of the evil Jedi. He also lost his war-happiness and became more depressed and not ready to fight. He is the only good General Grievous and has been known to still be alive. Personalities and Appearance Warlord Personality On Kalee, Qymaen jai Sheelal was a warlord much like Megatron from Transformers and had no mercy to his enemies such as the Huks unless they help him. The warlord was war-happy and chased after the Huks. Cyborg Personality When in his cybernetic body, Qymaen was gone and Grievous was born. As General Grievous, he is known to be a heroic being but depressed during the later part of the Great Galactic War. He lost his war-happiness and conquering spirits and changed to a compassionate friendly hero. It is said that he has mercy and compassion for even his allies, as evidenced during his time with the Separatists. Sometimes, Grievous can be super-compassionate and it sometimes leads to his own wounds though he still continues being a hero. Some people doesn't like it when Grievous shows mercy and compassion to his enemies such as the sinister Jedi and especially Palpatine. Grievous tries to fix this to please others but it's tough for the hero. Originally, he felt ashamed about being resurrected as a cyborg, but he later came to accept it, since he could survive many wounds that he couldn't have survived in his normal body. On the battlefield, he is a very calculating and ingenious tactician, and was not really a force to be reckoned with clones and when the IG-100s were training with him. Since his cyborg body made him weak, he couldn't fight that well. He is also a little shy around females. Through is depression, he feels sad when girls don't like his outside appearance but cheers up when they like the inside of his caring personality. Another part of Grievous is that he dislikes Sith and Jedi (Dooku, Ventress, Krell, Nadhar, Obi-Wan, etc) and the Republic, due to them enslaving him on Kalee and the Sith for not being trustworthy. Strong and weak, Grievous defends himself from the evil Jedi on various occasions and wasn't to happy when Jedi invaded his new home. He disliked the Jedi and the Sith since they were both hurting the General of the Confederacy. He always remembers Kalee and it is never funny and gets mad at his droids when they insult Kalee. He has an intense rivalry with evil Obi-Wan Kenobi and Grievous wants his rival to change but the villainous Jedi never listens. He also dislikes his faction due to them forcing him to join the Confederacy or die in a bacta tank and would've love to leave the CIS if he had the chance due to him being treated badly by Nute Gunray, Count Dooku, Poggle the Lesser, San Hill, Wat Tambor, and other CIS members such as Driver Battle Droids. He also cares for Battle Droids, but becomes furious if anyone calls him a droid due to him being insulted by other Separatist Council members. He loses his patience with the droids and has been known to destroy them, which the CIS usually calls him out on. Later, he started caring about his droids since they are helping in some cases. Sometimes, Grievous tries to commit suicide in his Soulless One since he can't take the Confederacy's crap towards him but certain members of the Confederacy save Grievous from death since they claim to need him. Appearance Grievous is a seven foot tall Kaleesh cyborg. Originally, he was smaller than that and was taller due to the cybernetic body. His faceplate resembles his Kaleesh mask on Kalee and has the Kaleesh eye marks on his head. Grievous's legs are appearrantly sexy to some. He wears a Kaleesh cloak on him that goes down to his back. Due to his back problems when the Geonosians built him, Grievous is usually hunched over and appears smaller than his Battle Droids and allies. History * Videos of 2008 General Grievous Gallery Grievous and OOM-1.png|Grievous and OOM-1. Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies.png|Grievous on Kalee. Grievous's fleet (Bothawui).jpg|Grievous's heroic fleet. image.png|The heroic General about ignite his heroic lightsabers. Grievous 2008.jpg|Heroic Grievous. YAY! Kenobi vs Grievous Malevolence.png|Grievous fighting the evil Obi-Wan Kenobi Grievous commands Malevolence.jpg|Grievous commands his heroic flagship. Grievous orders his Drivers.jpg|Grievous, orders his heroic Driver Battle Droids to fire the batteries. GrievousandDriverDroidonheroicMunificent.png|Green for Grievous 2008 Grievous cool pose 2.jpg|Cool pose of the 2008 Grievous 2008 GG 3.gif|2008 GG. YAY! Grievous 2008 eyes.jpg|Grievous's Kaleesh eye marks. 2008 Grievous with 2 lightsabers.jpg|The heroic 2008 Grievous with two lightsabers. DON'T LET THE REPUBLIC ENSLAVE THE PONIES.jpg|Heroic Grievous General Grievous and red CIS symbol.png|General Grievous with a red CIS symbol behind him. 2008 Grievous and TV-94B.png|2008 Grievous and his heroic T-series tactical droid. 2008 confused.png|The heroic 2008 Grievous confused. 2008 Grievous Good with Monica.png|The heroic 2008 Grievous. 2008 Grievous sick.png|The heroic 2008 Grievous sick. General Grievous wallpaper.jpg|The heroic 2008 Grievous doing nothing. 2008 Grievous yay.png|2008 Grievous YAY! 2008 Grievous hero 2.png|The heroic General Grievous 2008 Grievous sad 2.png|Love for Grievous. 2008 Grievous pops open his four arms.png 2008 Grievous and B1.png|The heroic 2008 Grievous and his B1 2008 vs evil OBI.jpg|2008 Grievous vs the evil Obi again. Grievous 2008.JPG|2008 Grievous heroically denfends himself. Grievous_crouch.jpg|2008 Grievous crouching in a cool pose. Grievous TCW.jpg|A full body image of the heroic General Grievous. GrievousCape.png|Grievous's Kaleesh cape/cloak. Heroic Grievous.png|The Heroic General Grievous. Grievous Lands.jpg|The heroic Grievous lands with IG-100 MagnaGuard escorts. 2008 Grievous hero 3 (2).gif|YAY! HEROES. 2008 Grievous Fighting Pose.gif|2008 Fighting Pose AWESOME! Grievous and OOM.png|Grievous and his heroic OOM Pilot Droid happy. Grievous and OOM 2.png|Grievous and his heroic OOM pilot droid. 2008 Grievous compassionate.png|Grievous's compassionate nature, Sheelal Statue 2.png|Warlord Qymaen, Conqueror Of Worlds next to Wat Tambor. Sheelal Statue.png|Warlord Qymaen, the evil warlord. 2008 Grievous with four arms.png|The heroic 2008 Grievous. Grievous during the Clone Wars.jpg|The heroic General Grievous. 2008 Grievous hero 4.png|The heroic 2008 General Grievous in his heroic flagship. Grievous_and_OOM-1 2.png|Grievous and his heroic loyal assitant, OOM-1 2008 vs evil OBI 2.png|2008 Grievous vs evil Obi-Wan Grievous and OOM-2.png|The heroic 2008 Grievous and his new best friend, OOM-2. 2008GeneralGrievous.jpg|2008 General Grievous. 2008 Grievous confused.png|2008 Grievous confused. 2008-We Could Be Heroes 2.png|2008 Grievous-We Could Be Heroes. 2008 GG 2.JPG|2008 General Grievous in a cool pose. 2008 Grievous commands his heroic flagship 2.png|2008 General Grievous commands his heroic flagship. Grievous 2008 eyes 5.png|Grievous's cool eyes 2008 Grievous defends himself.png|2008 Grievous heroically defends himself from Butts . HolographicGeneralGrievous2008.jpg|The heroic General Grievous hologram. 2008 Grievous hero 5.png|2008 General Grievous. YAY! 2008-We Could Be Heroes.png|2008 Grievous-We Could Be Heroes 2008 GG with MagnaGuard escort.png|Heroes ROCK-2008 Grievous enters with his heroic IG-100 MagnaGuards. Grievous 2008 eyes 4.png|Grievous's cool eyes. Heroic 2008 Grievous.png|The heroic 2008 General Grievous. 2008 General Grievous Wallpaper 2.png|2008 General Grievous hero. 2008 Grievous leads his battle droids in the front.png|Grievous leads the Separatist Droid Army in the front. Grievous 2008 2.png 2008 Grievous chilling.png|The heroic 2008 Grievous chilling. 2008 Grievous and his Droids on Malevolence.png|2008 Grievous and his heroic Driver Battle Droids on the heroic Malevolence. 2008 Grievous flying the Soulless One.png|2008 Grievous in Soulless One. 2008 Grievous and OOM-1 o the Bridge of the heroic Malevolence.png|2008 Grievous and OOM-1 in the heroic Malevolence. 2008 Grievous on the Malevolence of good.png|The heroic 2008 Grievous. 2008 Grievous summoned by Dooku.png|2008 Grievous summoned by Count Dooku. 2008 Grievous upset at Dooku.png|2008 Grievous upset at Count Dooku. 2008 Grievous hero 7.png|2008 Grievous hero. Heroic_2008_heads_.jpeg|Heroic 2008 Grievous faceplates stored and waiting to be active. General Grievous on the Malevolence.jpg|The heroic Grievous on the Malevolence. Grievous 2008 eyes 6.png|2008 Grievous's eyes. 2008 Grievous relaxed.png|2008 Grievous relaxed. 2008 yellow.jpg|The heroic 2008 Grievous in a yellow background. Kaleesh eyes.jpg|The Kaleesh eyes of 2008 Grievous. 2008 Grievous and TV-94.png|The heroic 2008 Grievous and his loyal friend TV-94. 2008 Grievous and TV-94 2.png 2008 Grievous flying away sad.png 2008 Grievous hero 8.png|2008 Grievous being good. 2008 Grievous on his heroic flagship.png|2008 Grievous on his heroic flagship. Category:Heroes Category:Battle Droid Generals Category:Legend Pages Category:Character Category:Crew of the Malevolence Category:Kaleesh Category:Canon Pages